Heaven
by souna no hime
Summary: After a year of being separated Aang finally realizes the truth behind his confusion with a little help from Yue and the wind. ;p Inspired by dj sammy's song with the same title. ZukAang. COMPLETE. Please review.


Heaven  
Souna no hime

A/N: Just a short one shot I did while in the office. I was listening to my mp3 player and the song 'Heaven' by dj sammy played. It was one my favorite songs when I was still studying...can't remember if it was in Highschool or elementary...anyway...at that time I was reading Avatar: The last airbender on Wikipedia because i was bored. I've always thought that Zuko and Aang looked good together so i figured what the hell. Sorry if you'd find it cheesy or whatever, but this is how I wanted it so I hope you guys would like it too. ^^

btw this is yaoi/shounen ai meaning it shows the love between two boys...boy to boy..boy-boy love...and all that...if you don't like it I apologize...and you might want to press that "back" button now...thanks! ^^

Oh and one more thing..someone pointed this out to me because s/he got confused...Jet is alive in my story because he's an awesome guy and I'd like him to be part of the new world Aang and Zuko is building even if it's a fictional story that I made in my head...so again..please don't think i'm an idiot for not knowing he's dead...and just because I said I was reading ATLAB on Wikipedia doesn't mean I haven't seen the whole series...=p

Disclaimer: All names and characters mentioned here are not mine, they belong to nickleodeon and to whoever made Avatar: The Last Airbender. The song and its lyrics isn't mine either. I'm not rich, I earn what I need to eat and live a decent life so please don't sue me...thanks...^^

* * *

Heaven  
Souna no hime

It's been two years since Fire Lord Ozai was defeated by Avatar Aang and Prince Zuko was crowned as the Fire Nation's new Fire Lord. Together with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Jet, Iroh and his friends from the Order of the White Lotus and all the other people Team Avatar met along their journey, the Fire Nation, led by Fire Lord Zuko, helped in the restoration of both the Earth Kingdom and the Northern and Southern Water tribes. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes the three nations are finally starting anew.

Tonight, the young Fire Lord just returned from the Southern Water tribe where in he personally took charge of the reconstruction of the tribe. Aang didn't go with them as he wanted to rebuild the Southern Air Temple on his own. Naturally Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko objected to this but Aang said that it was something he needed to do on his own and so he left. Since then they haven't heard from him for almost a year now.

For half a year he stayed in the Southern water tribe, enduring Sokka's inane ideas on how to re-build the tribe, and tonight was his first night to really have some rest.

While standing at the balcony of his room, Zuko watched the twinkling of the stars. He's never felt this at peace with himself before, not even before his banishment or when he was still a child. The cold wind suddenly came to him, caressing every inch of his face and touching gently the scar on his face that was finally beginning to show signs of fading. He let out a sigh as a certain boy crossed his mind. A boy he would always remember whenever the wind blows like this, and the very same boy he used to regard as his enemy.

Yes, he used to view Avatar Aang as an enemy, a trophy he must win in order to get his honour back. A small smile, sad yet still a smile, graced the face of the young Fire Lord as he recalled how he used to chase after the hundred and twelve-year-old Avatar with the intent to capture him and present him to his father, like a trophy or something. Who would've thought that they'd be friends? Certainly Zuko didn't expect that to happen at all, but most especially, he didn't expect to fall for the bald monk.

Zuko can't remember when or how his feelings for the boy changed but one day he came to realize that he seems to be still chasing after the younger-looking boy, only this time, for a whole different reason.

Another sigh escaped Zuko's lips as he looked up at the night sky, staring at the moon.

"It's like I'm always chasing after you, but you keep on running away. You're my unattainable heaven Aang." Zuko whispered into the silent night.

The wind blew away from him, carrying small fragments of the place where it's been as Fire Lord Zuko retreated to the safety of his room.

In the distant Southern Air temple lies a sleeping Aang. He was already deep into his sleep, covers kicked and loud consistent snores served as evidence. The wind then entered his chamber and circled the room. Aang stirred in his sleep as the gentle wind caressed his face the same way it held Zuko's a few hours ago. The young Avatar sat up the moment he got a whiff of a familiar scent.

"Zuko." Aang whispered after recognizing the scent.

He quickly stood up, grabbed his staff and ran outside, a big smile slowly creeping across his face. He knew that when he left half a year ago everybody thought it was because of Katara, but they were wrong. Aang never understood why but just a hint of Zuko's scent would send shivers down his spine. Same reason he decided to distance himself from Zuko and the others almost a year ago. Every time he sees, or even smell Zuko, he loses his focus and everything around him feels like they're in slow motion.

He pushed open the temple doors, hoping to look at the face of someone he's longed to see for quite some time now. The cold wind rushed to Aang's face and by the time he was able to open his eyes to look for a familiar face no one was there. The big smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a pout when he came to realize that the wind must've just brought his scent to him. Aang stepped outside the temple and looked at the bright shinning moon and spoke,

"Yue, what am I to do now? I'm so confused. He's all I ever think about."

Aang lowered his head to stare at the cold ground, he didn't want Yue to see the tears forming at the side of his eyes.

_I'm always chasing after you..._

Aang's head shot up the moment he heard Zuko's voice. He whirled around but found no one.

"Zuko?" Aang called out sheepishly.

_...you keep on running away..._

Aang was positive it was Zuko's voice he heard so he searched his surroundings desperately.

_...always chasing after you..._

The tears that were already gathering at the side of his eyes were on the verge of escaping as his heart raced.

_...keep on running away..._

"ZUKO!" Aang called over and over again as he searched every bush, not leaving any rock or log unturned.

Aang slumped on the cold hard mountain Earth, exhausted. He looked up to the moon who seem to pity him and said,

"Please help me Yue."

The wind blew to his face once again, this time whispering the very words that the young Avatar needed to hear.

_You're my unattainable heaven Aang._

The small drops of salty water that Aang incessantly tried to push back now flowed freely down his soft warm cheeks.

"I've always wanted to be with you, you're my unattainable heaven too Zuko. I love you."

The wind encircled Aang for a while before disappearing into the night.

At that same moment, Zuko opened his eyes after hearing his name being called out by the voice of the one his heart desires. He rushed to the balcony only to find Aang standing there, his glider-slash-staff in hand. Zuko approached him cautiously, composed his startled posture and asked,

"Aang, long time no see. Is there anything wrong?"

Aang dropped his glider causing it to turn back into a staff and ran towards Zuko, tears falling from his eyes. Zuko's own eyes widened as he watched the only person he had ever wished to hold in his arms run towards him. Finally their arms found one another, finally falling into each other's place. Aang buried his head in Zuko's arms while the other rested his chin on the Avatar's head contently. The full moon shined brightly as the wind engulfed the two famed warriors.

Zuko didn't want to let go in fear that once he does the magic would disappear and he would wake up alone in bed like he always did. However, above that, he feared that Aang came to him to cry about Katara again and how she ignores Aang, just like he used to do more than a year ago. Zuko's heart breaks whenever Aang comes to him crying because of that water bender. All his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Aang's muffled voice.

"What did you say Aang?" Zuko asked as he lightly pushed Aang away from him.

Aang looked away, contemplating whether he should repeat what he said. Zuko stared at him, waiting and praying that he would not hear that dreaded girl's name again.

_There was only you and him, always have and always will be. You were both young and wild and free when you first met. Now nothing must take him away from you, you've both been down that road before. TELL HIM._

They both knew they heard the voice, they both recognized who it belonged to and they knew instantly what the other wanted to say.

Zuko touched Aang's face and slowly, inch by inch, began to close the distance separating them. Aang's heart began to race as he realized what was happening and closed his eyes in anticipation. Their lips finally met for the first time and it was a perfect fit. The contours of their lips laced together perfectly, like two lost pieces of an incomplete puzzle. Zuko moved closer and held Aang gently. Aang responded by reaching out and locking his arms around Zuko's neck. No words needed to pass their lips for them to understand what their hearts had been dying to say. Slowly Zuko led Aang into his room where they finally had a chance to hold each another in ways no word could ever define.

_Oh once in your life you'll find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
pick you up when you're feelin down.  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that i can say, just hold me now  
'cause our love will light the way._

_Baby you're all that I want  
when you're lying here in my arms  
finding it hard to believe  
we're in HEAVEN..._

- END -


End file.
